Drabble Scrabbles!
by Lanthanide
Summary: Just some very cheesy, romantic, or heck even hilarious drabbles of our Total Drama Characters! If you're looking for just about anything to brighten your day, you've found the right place! Or even if it's not the right place hehe!
1. Yukon Love Me

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama is not owned by I. It is owned by its rightful owners of Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Teletoon, and Fresh TV. This fanfiction; however, is owned by the person who has written this.

**Notice: **My Redux Chapter is on its way! I just have to do a bit of strategizing! So much for procrastination. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Yukon Love Me**

**

* * *

**

Devastation has struck Bridgette over the past few days. Absurd arguments for no reason, along with a horrific break-up, and possibly a life of shattered hopes and dreams. This was depression to Bridgette. Her heart sunk to her stomach at the thoughts of Geoff, sunk into a deep, dark abyss. Not only would she sob from the 'memories' she once had, but also people started to think she was starting to become a little too dramatic.

A lot had happened since she got voted off in Total Drama World Tour. Betrayal, with reasonless fighting, and trouble. Her eyes were closed shut, as she threw whatever meant to her past relationship with Geoff on the floor.

It had been four days since the incident; she luckily had her friends by her side, and confronted Geoff when Bridgette did absolutely nothing. What went from an accident to a regret, she had no other choice but to get her revenge, but something suddenly got in her way.

Somebody knocking on the door.

She would pick her head up from the tear-filled pillow, her face a light ruby coloured with faint pink cheeks. Getting up from her bed, she started to yell as she opened the door.

"Geoff, I swear to God! If that's you I'm really gonna-"

"Bridgette?"

A voice got her attention, but it wasn't Geoff.

Her face was perplexed, "Noah? Is that you?"

Before she could ask anything else, she felt something wrap against her body in a hug. Bridgette was pleasantly surprised at what she was seeing.. and feeling.

This was foreign. She wouldn't expect Noah to hug a person from remorse.

He whispered huskily, but softly, "I'm sorry for what happened."

Noah would cling onto her in a long embrace. Something he wanted to do since they were in the Yukon. Noah had always admired Bridgette. Not just for her natural looks and clumsiness, but for who she really was. Confident, Athletic, Brave, and somebody to rely on.

Bridgette sighed as Noah had released from the sympathetic hug.

"Mind if I come in and talk to you?" Noah questioned, trying not to sound cheesy.

Bridgette nodded, leading the way for Noah. She shut the door, locking it just in case Geoff would barge in and give puppy dog eyes, asking for forgiveness.

They sat on the edge of her bed, and started a brief conversation.

Noah looked around, "How come you haven't been out of your room in a while? I heard everybody was worried about you, especially Gwen."

Bridgette sighed, "How could I fathom what cannot be solved? I want to be honest with Geoff, but all he'll do is ask for another chance."

"Look, I really hate to sound like the cynical jerk, but Geoff is nobody. Sure, his parties are a hundred percent worth going, don't ask, but as in a relationship, you have to think, 'Does he love you for who you are, or does he only love you for how you look?' Geoff's really not interesting, and what has he done? Gone ballistic for when you were brought up on the First Aftermath? Went on a rampage on Blaineley for what happened? Almost started to beat you up in a boxing rink? That's not what a significant other is."

"But Geoff and I had-"

Noah interrupted Bridgette's unfinished sentence, and started to go on, "What went on was the past. I would gag every time you two made out, and besides, if you see the party in him, he'd want to take your virginity away! So tell me Bridgette, you want that idiot back in your life?"

"Geoff's not an idiot! He's misleading!" She snapped, as she folded her arms, looking away.

Noah hated to see Bridgette aggravated. That was one of his unknown secrets. If he was caught feeling emotional to a girl, they'd humiliate till who knows when?

Bridgette felt bad, turning back to Noah, "Geoff and I were meant to be, and we were Heart and Soul. Back on the island, we were very good friends, heck, best friends if you can say so. We got together when Geoff arrived at the Playa des Losers. He would always wake me up to 'Good morning, beautiful' and pull me close. He was reliable, and it was perfect. Somehow, that heinous Alejandro-" Bridgette started choking up at the thought of the antagonist.

She could barely finished, "H-He was the reason for.. for.."

As she started to choke up miserably, she hugged onto Noah, her tears wetting his crimson sweater vest. As much as he's not emotional, he also had a vast hatred on Alejandro. He caressed her back lightly with his fingertips, as she held on tighter.

She'd release her face from his chest, "I-I'm sorry. It's just that.." She starts tearing up again, "Geoff was just amazing and.. he meant the Universe."

To much of Noah's dismay, he hated seeing depression, and girls crying. He couldn't think of anything that'll distract her from the subject, but this might work.

"Don't hate me for what I'm going to do. This makes my dog go crazy," Noah chuckled faintly, as he shrugged his shoulders lightly.

Bridgette turned her face to the left, like a confused puppy.

Spontaneously, he would lightly tickle her sides. As much as he hated making his people, and his dog ticklish, she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Agh! Noah, what are you doing?" She started smiling widely, "I-I'm ticklish!"

Noah chuckled, along with a victorious smile on his face. Once he stopped, she gave a goofy grin at Noah.

"That's a bad Noah!" She teased by poking his scrawny chest, smiling adorably.

Noah's reaction to his chest being poked only made things funnier, "Poke my chest, why don't you?"

"What? Just wanted to test out your sensitivity." Bridgette smiled again, "Oh, and, thanks for cheering me up. I never knew you could actually be that type of guy to make a girl smile."

His eyes widened, "Whatev. I'm not that used to it. I'm more of the sneering person that-" he was interrupted when Bridgette pulled him into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. The mental image was bliss, never thinking that they'd ever have time spent with each other. It wasn't too bad anyways.

"I'm also sorry for snapping at you at the Yukon. I was a bit overprotective of guys coming onto me." Bridgette chuckled.

Noah nodded, "Meh, it was nothing."

Both smiled happily at each other, enjoying their time. Nothing wanted them to stop what was going on. It was as if time was paused into what was blithe.

"I really have to get going, or Izzy would explode the room I'm in and cause world anarchy." Noah got up from her bed, offering a hand. "How come you come with?"

Bridgette was undecided, worried. She didn't know what to do.

"I-I guess so." She grabbed onto Noah's hand, not wanting to let go. They were like this for a couple of minutes. In a time stopping gaze, they were lost. Lost on a mystical path that led to nowhere. Her olive greens, his milk chocolate browns, nothing could possibly stop them.

A sudden urge got to the duo. Thoughts of love. The urge to just kiss each other in a perfect moment. The urge got bigger, wanting to just do what they've wanted to do for the past few minutes.

"Noah.." Bridgette whispered, as she blinked.

Noah found himself again, still astonished by what was going on, "Bridgette.."

The two found themselves faces close to one another, eyes closed in hoping what was going to happen. Hands grasped shoulders as to hands grasping onto the waist. Leaning in nothing but slowly, their faces flushed light red. Noah's body started trembling from the excitement and anxiety. The gap was spaced in, lips brushing lips, into what seemed to turn out into the perfect image.

Minutes past, both slowly leaned away, close to each other as they stayed that way for at least another minute.

"W-Wow.." Bridgette was nearly as shocked as Noah, "I-I never thought you-"

Yelling from the hallway interrupted the moment; it was no other but Izzy who was still looking for Noah.

"NOAH, WHERE THE HECK ARE YA! YOU PROMISED MEEE!"

Noah shrieked lightly, letting go quickly.

"Looks like the nut has called," Noah chuckled when Bridgette giggled at his sarcasm, in which she loved about him.

Bridgette smiled, "Noah."

He glanced again at a pleased Bridgette.

"Thanks again for turning my mood around. I couldn't have done it without you," she caught his lips in a kiss as her hand grasped to his sweatervest.

This made Noah lovestruck. Never in his life would his attraction catch up with him. Walking out, he shut the door quietly.

When Noah left, she had to do one other thing she thought she'd never have to do. Be honest with Geoff about how she really feels. Since she didn't want to talk to him in person, she wrote a letter.

* * *

That following night, Geoff found the envelope, and it read this:

_Geoff,  
I know this isn't what it looks like, but I have to let it out in an honest letter. You meant a lot to me, and we had the time of our lives together, but I think it's time for us to go our separate ways. I'll be happier than ever to be one of your best friends, and you can still give me friendly kisses on the cheek (That's if you really want to, haha.), but I can't really fathom what had happened. Please forgive me. I still platonically love you so much, Geoff. You're like a brother to me, and I hope we can sort this out one day.  
_

_-Bridge_

This made Geoff realize what she really meant, and sighed, but smiled at what caught his eyes.

He whispered lightly, "I forgive you, 'sis.' I forgive you for everything."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am a fan of a couple of relationships and attractions, and I'm proud to say that I'm a loyal fan to Noah X Bridgette. I've read a few fan fictions of those two together, and I do have to say, they are quite the couple. ;)

Noah was a little too cheesy, don't you think? But you know what you saw in 'Anything Yukon Do, I Could Do Better.' :)

Oh well, hehe! On with the fanfiction writing noob cake typing away!


	2. Love is Beauty, Beauty is Gwen

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama is not owned by I. It is owned by its rightful owners of Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Teletoon, and Fresh TV. This fanfiction; however, is owned by the person who has written this.

**Notice: **My Redux Chapter is on its way, and just adding in the Izzy. STILL thinking of an elimination scheme for Chapter Cuatro. And just because I said it in Spanish doesn't mean they're in Spain. ;)

This chapter goes out to the romantic story seekers, but be warned. It can be somewhat out of character, but very mushy. What can I say? A guy can sometimes have fun writing mushy, romanticizing puppy love. It can brighten your evening after struggling through a whole bunch of other distractions.

Oh and this chapter's in Trent's Point of View. Oh, what fun!

**Warning: **This chapter could get a bit steamy, but all know that this is a T-Rated fanfic, not X-Rated. As much as I want to see them like this, I have to refrain myself from letting them go too far. Sorry.

On with the chapter. My random talk stops **here.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Love is Beauty, Beauty is Gwen**

**

* * *

**

**Post-Total Drama World Tour: After the Volcano Incident, Ontario:**

It had been two drastic days since the incident in Hawaii. I heard that Alejandro got swiped out by lava and rolled over by Blaineley's roller. Harsh. Now he's a Drama Machine, but I have to say, it was kinda humourous.

We were all back in the Aftermath Hotel, settling in from the ten hour flight from Honolulu. I walked quietly in the hallway until I heard something quite.. dramatic to hear.

"How could you do such a thing?" I heard a voice. A raspy, teenage voice.

I started to worry. This could've been bad. Worse than before.

"What can I say? This was just for the sake of my return in London. You may be hot, but you don't have the guts to go from denial to truth in a snap." Heard another voice; it sounded like Duncan for three reasons. His return in London, Denial, and that voice. This had to be bad.

"Just because I'm not in DENIAL? Was that your ordeal? I actually thought we were perfect. You know what, we're done. Also, by the way, I think we're going to need to go our separate ways for a bit, kay?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Pasty."

She groaned at the nickname that irked her from Day One of their relationship. She escorted herself out of the room, walking as far away from him as she can until something was sorted out.

I was now in the atrium of the Aftermath hotel, strumming my guitar to a newly written song. The mood was set, the room was quiet, and everything was tranquil from the fountain to the diner across the hall.

I heard footsteps coming my way, like marching, but faster; it sounded like a sprinting crowd.

"Oh god, not more groupies," I said to myself, knowing the Drama Brothers were the most famous boy band to this day.

But it turns out it was just one person. Someone who was just used to make somebody else jealous. She ran up to me; my face perplexed as she clung onto me like a body pillow.

She hung onto me, "Oh, Trent, I'm sorry for what happened," she refrained herself from letting tears soak my shirt, which she was really what you say good at.

"Gwen?" I asked her, as I caressed her back for sympathy. I cared for Gwen, I was loyal, and by her side. When she was with Duncan, I could grow anxious from every kiss, hug, or make out session they'd share. I was shocked they haven't done it yet. But this? This wasn't what I was expecting from Gwen.

She nodded in response to my question, and hesitated, "Trent, I'm sorry," she continuing murmuring her apology, but for what?

I pulled her in the embrace, "You're sorry for what? It's okay, you can tell me," I smiled in response, stroking her hair. Oh, I missed those embraces we'd share, running my fingers through her unnatural teal strands of shoulder length hair, feeling her touch against mine.

"I'm sorry for ever dumping you, ignoring you, forgetting every bit of you, and going for Duncan. Oh, I've made the hugest mistake," She literally clung to me, but I didn't mind.

I sighed, "It's okay. The past is obsolete."

She looked up into my jade eyes, as I was gazing into her dark forest greens; they were beautiful, like Gwen. I couldn't think of anything else to say. We were like this for minutes, forgetting absolutely everything; we were lost in a flawless world. Bliss filled the air, the sky was cloudless, the grass was always greener than the real world. We would smile at each other, sighing peacefully.

"Gwen," I whispered, blinking to get a better glimpse at beauty. She continued to gaze at me; it was my time to make a move I've been waiting for since we last interacted.

She perked up at me, in response to myself getting her attention.

"Close your eyes," I whispered huskily.

She chuckled at me, "And why do you want me to close my eyes? Is this some kind of trick?" Her smile was beautiful, so was her chuckle. Everything about her was beautiful.

"Do this for me?" I encouraged her to just do that one easy task, in which she sighed in defeat; this made me chuckle lightly

"Okay, but I'm only doing this because of you," she told me, closing her eyes.

Just from looking at her, I wanted to feel her touch, against mine, like chemicals reacting. I wanted to just kiss her with all of my passion, dipping her softly with all my light.

I make my move. One of my hands quickly cup one side of her face. I start to lean in. From peeking at her lips, they were starting to pucker, but it was soft and not too needing.

The gap was closed in. My lips brushed against hers, knowing this was only going to get better. I started to build up the kiss into passion. Our lips wanted more than just a simple kiss; we needed it. I softly stroke her cheek with my thumb, my other fingers running through her hair just as gentle. She took me in her arms as she became desperate for more. Just as it was about to go from passionate to just.. intimate, we sadly, but slowly pulled away, savoring what kind of chemistry we had between us.

We smiled sheepishly, our eyes wandered into each others, as my hand continued to stroke on her blushing cheeks. She was beautiful, no, she was always beautiful in my eyes. For who she is, and what she does to make my happy.

"Sorry," I apologized, my hand rubbing my neck from behind. I start to blush embarrassedly as I grinned like a fool.

She chuckled, leaning her head against my chest, "You know, Trent? I'm kind of glad," she hesitated, "For you know.." she looked up at me.

Chuckling in response, I twirled her hair, looking at her sweetly. I loved this girl, I always have. I don't care who she was with in the past or how long we haven't seen each other, I loved her, no matter what, where, and who she is.

"I've never seen anybody else as strong and beautiful as the girl right in front of me," I admired Gwen, just wanting to gush about how confident she is, and how supportive she can be. I cared less about Total Drama Action; out with the old, in with the new.

Her cheeks flushed light pink; the tint mixed perfectly with her porcelain skin.

She smiled, "Thanks, Trent. Really." She wrapped her arms around me neck as mine were caressing her sides and waist. I kissed her forehead softly, humming a catchy tune.

We were in this posture of bliss for minutes that felt like days; it was perfect.

**

* * *

One Month Later:**

Season Four had started and neither Gwen nor I got a chance to compete; though, there were some pros about it. First, we didn't have to go through Chris's stupid challenges, and secondly, he preferred a new cast over the original. As long as I was with Gwen, things were life completing.

I was asleep in my bed, shirtless, when Gwen walked in my hotel room at a Niagara Falls suite. Of course, she was awake, knowing it was a little past my wake up time; it was 9:45 AM.

Gwen sat on the edge of my bed, smiling at how 'adorable' she thought I would look sleeping. As if I would ever look adorable, but it was Gwen.

"Wakey wakey, Trent," she pinched my cheek lightly as my eyes started to slowly open. I didn't just wake up to a TV right in front me, I woke up to the most amazing thing that has happened to me by my side.

I mumbled misunderstanding words, rubbing my eyes, "Hey, beautiful. Looks like you're all up and ready," my voice was weak from oversleeping.

She grinned, "And you're all sleepy and just waking up," she sat beside me as she fixed my bed head hair.

After I sat up to get a better glimpse of Gwen, I pulled her closer to a kiss, a simple, spontaneous lip kiss.

"I was awake for that," I ran my finger through her hair again.

She giggled, "I hope you're awake for this."

After reminding me what might happen next, she pulled me into a loving kiss, like in those really romantic movies. She pulled me closer to her touch, our chests against each other. My hands wrapped around her fragile-like body, her legs wrapped around my waist. The kiss grew hotter, more passionate, I wanted more.

Our chuckles made the kissing session more interesting, to the point where we made out. I needed more of Gwen, licking her soft lips for permission. She gladly opened her mouth lightly, our tongues intertwining for dominance. Sighs turned into soft moans.

My mouth explored Gwen's, only to hear her precious moans of pleasure. I knew not to go too far, but my body told me something else. I started kissing her jawline ever so softly, down to her beautiful neck. I kissed all around as gently as I ever could, making circles with my tongue on the sensitive spots on her neck. Her lips parted, her need increased as her fingers grabbed onto my hair.

"Gwen," I murmured in a whispering voice, "You're so beautiful."

My urges forced me to kiss to her collar bone, to her exposing cleavage. She ran her fingers against my bare back, sending shivers to my spine; the feeling was shocking while kissing her exposed skin was intoxicating. I never thought we would ever be in this sensual situation. I started to peck near her cleavage, circling my tongue as her lips parted once again, moaning a tad louder, keeping it quiet and sweet.

"I need you, Gwen. I need you bad," I whispered huskily as I felt her body trembling. As I was about to get to what I thought was going to happen, she refrained me.

She looked deep into my eyes, "Trent, I know you're probably thinking why I'm stopping you from this moment, but.." she paused for a bit, sighing, "I don't think I'm ready," she laid on the crook of my neck, running circles on my chest with her finger.

"I apologize. I just got really carried away," I chuckled sheepishly, not trying to sound too embarrassing.

She nuzzled closer to me, "It's okay. I was just about to feel the same way you have, but honestly, that really made my day."

I kissed the side of her face in response, "I love you, Gwen. I really do. I love you so much," I continued leaving pecks on wherever I could kiss her.

"I love you too, and besides, you were always there for me, and I like a guy who would do such things," she got off the crook of my neck, and off of my lap.

"Want to get some brunch?" She offered me to go eat since it was 10 AM. I nodded, getting out of the bed, telling her that I really needed to shower and get ready, since the Drama Brothers had a really shockingly great night at our last concert which lasted til midnight.

I asked myself, "What is love?" Soon enough I would think for a split second as I prepped up for today, "Love isn't just that tingly feeling or a skipped heartbeat, love is beauty. Beauty is Gwen."

**

* * *

Author's Note Number Two: **Hehe, isn't that cute? I thought it would be a little more mushy than this, but my mind suddenly wanted to go onto the almost steamy stuff. Bad mind! **Beats head about a hundred times, then stops with an awkward silence.**

Anyways, this chapter is really something once you get more into the mood. I'm going to call it a day, or night for me when it's still early. But, who knows? You'll probably read this hours from when I submitted it, haha!

So greetings to you, wherever you are. :)


End file.
